Earthquake
by koalaswillrule110
Summary: Phoenix and Miles are caught in an earthquake. Will they make it out alive? Reeeaally fluffy. Rated T for Edgey's potty mouth. As a bonus there's an angsty Edgey.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was inspired by an article I saw while I was logging in to AOL. I'm sure some of you have heard about the earthquake in Chile. A man and his daughter fell thirteen floors and made it out alive. However, this is a story written by a girl with a crazy mind. Who knows if they're going to make it out alive. Edgey is sooo OoC in this. But... I'm not really sure if that's a good or bad thing..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright._

* * *

Rain fell lightly on the window pane of Miles Edgeworth's apartment window. He lay quietly on his side on his couch in his living room longing to feel the warm embrace of his lover's arms. Miles was wrapped in a blanket he had "borrowed" from Phoenix's home, smelling the intoxicating scent of his lover.

"Edgeworth?" a voice called quietly. He heard the door to his apartment open then close quietly. Miles tried as hard as he could to pretend he was asleep. Phoenix walked over to the seemingly sleeping prosecutor and smiled. Putting one arm underneath his neck and another beneath his knees, Phoenix carried Miles to his bed. Tucking him in underneath the covers, Phoenix was about to leave when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait... stay here," Miles said, his voice barely above a whisper. Phoenix smiled crookedly and loosened his tie. He crawled under the quilt having already taken his shoes off at the door and wrapped his arms around his prosecutor. Miles took in Phoenix's smell not wanting to forget it.

"Why did you take my blanket?" Phoenix asked suddenly breaking the comfortable silence hanging in the air. Miles blushed and pressed his face into Phoenix's chest.

"Because... you're not always here... to hold me..." Miles muttered turning more red with every passing second. Phoenix chuckled. The sound was music to Miles's ears. Miles had never shown this side of him to anyone ever since his father was murdered. Phoenix kissed Miles's forehead resting his lips there for a moment.

"Get some sleep. You've had a long day," Phoenix said gently. Truth be told, Phoenix was doing most of the work that day. Franciscka von Karma had been the prosecutor for most of the recent cases, so Miles had some time off. Miles was going to object, but before he could, he heard his lover's steady breathing signaling he was asleep. Before long, Miles was nodding off laying his dear Phoenix's arms.

Miles was awoken by a loud rumbling noise. He tried to ignore it, but soon the bed began to shake violently. He thought it might've been Phoenix playing a trick on him, but he cracked his eyes open and the lawyer was nowhere in sight. He shot up and glanced around.

"Phoenix?" Miles shouted. The rumbling and shaking wouldn't stop so he jumped out of bed. Bad choice. Miles fell to the floor before he even took a step. He crawled across the shaking floor shouting Phoenix's name. Phoenix suddenly appeared from the front hallway and grabbed Miles in his arms.

"What's going on?" Miles shouted. He didn't need an answer though. He knew it was an earthquake. Miles suddenly heard a loud crack sound around him. Before he knew it, he was falling thirteen floors in his lover's arms. The sky was dark without a star in sight and no hint of the moon. Rain was falling steadily, like the sky was weeping, anticipating their death. Miles clung desperately to Phoenix as they fell to their doom. Most of the building had already collapsed. Plummeting faster and faster towards the rubble, Miles squeezed his eyes shut.

"I love you..." he whispered to Phoenix before they crashed to the ground.

* * *

**All done. Hope you enjoyed :) Well, not enjoyed, but you know, I hope you liked it. R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't tell which way was up or where I even was. All around me it was dark. I felt something lying on top of me and realized it was Phoenix.

"I'm... alive?" I managed to mutter. I heard sirens a ways off and I tried to turn, but the combined weight of Phoenix and the rubble restricted my movements.

"Phoenix... Phoenix... wake up..." I whispered running my hand through his surprisingly soft spiky hair. When I pulled my hand away, it was wet and sticky. I knew it could only be one thing. Blood. I whimpered and held him tightly.

"Someone... help me..." With those final words I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hey! We need men over here, stat!" a man yelled. Firefighters rushed over to the collapsed apartment building and began moving the rubble off of the two people trapped beneath. After about 15 minutes, most of the concrete and plaster was gone. You could finally see the back of one of the men.

"Paramedics!" the same man yelled. The firefighters worked on removing the men from the mess when the shorter one stirred.

"Urgh... Phoenix..." he muttered. He reached blindly for the other man but was placed on a stretcher. He fell asleep soon after he was placed in the ambulance. They rushed him to the hospital along with the other man in another ambulance.

* * *

When I awoke I was in a room painted white. The window was open letting in a nice, calming breeze. The sun shone through the window, brightening the room a considerable amount. I tried to sit up but pain tore through my skull and I laid back down. A nurse came in and smiled at me.

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth. You're awake. You're pretty lucky. You fell thirteen stories from your apartment and got off with a minor concussion and a fractured ankle," she told me. I stared at the ceiling.

"Lucky, huh..." I mumbled turning away.

"What was that?" she asked looking at me. I shook my head and turned back to her. She held a small cup of water in one hand and some pills in the other. "The doctor wants you to take this. It'll help with the pain," she said handing the cup and the pills to me. I took the medicine with no hesitation then made a move to sit up. The pain was there and I flopped back down. I wasn't expecting the pain to go away right away, but I needed to see Phoenix.

"I'm sure you'll want to know about the man that was with you, too," she said. I nodded and looked her straight in the eye. Her cheery expression went grim.

"He... wasn't so lucky. He got a cut on the back of his head and nearly died from blood loss. Luckily, the paramedics were fast enough and he'll be alright." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Phoenix would be alright.

"Thank God..." I said quietly. After that, the nurse left me alone to think. I wanted so badly to get up and see Phoenix, but I knew if I did someone would stop me and take me back to my room. And even if I did make it to his room they probably wouldn't let me see him.

"Ah... screw it," I said out loud. Grabbing my crutches, I ignored the dull pain in the back of my skull and walked out the door. Many doctors and nurses tried to put me back in my room. I told them to back the fuck off and if they didn't well... you could just say some will wake up with huge welts on their heads.

"Let me see him!" I yelled at the doctor. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, but he isn't in any condition to be visited right now. He's been in a coma since the operation and we don't know when he's going to wake up."

'_Or if he's even gonna wake up...' _A voice in the back of my head whispered tauntingly.

"Shut up!" I shouted. The doctor looked at me funny then shook his head again.

"I'm sorry. But you'll have to wait a while," he said. So many emotions were battling inside of me. I wasn't sure if I should be angry at the doctor... no, the world. If I should be happy and relieved that Phoenix survived or if I should just sit down and cry. I couldn't give up though. Not when Phoenix was so close.

"**Let me see him, dammit!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Please, be quiet or you will be confined to your room for the rest of the day!" the doctor hissed. I laughed out loud.

"So what? You're just gonna ground me? Is that all you got? You're an excuse for a doctor!" I yelled at him. I could tell he was reaching his limit.

"Okay, fine! You can see him, but keep it under five minutes, got it?" he hissed angrily at me. I smiled triumphantly and hobbled into Phoenix's room. There was a bandage around his head and he seemed to have most of his hair. I pulled up a chair and collapsed ungracefully in it letting my crutches fall to the floor.

"Hey Phoenix... I'm here," I said tenderly putting a hand over his. I couldn't tell whose hand was so cold. I could feel the eyes of prying doctors and nurses on my back but I ignored it. He had a breathing mask over his mouth and I cursed it. The doctor came in soon and that signaled my time was up. I gave the unconscious lawyer a sorrowful but loving look before leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek. I picked up my crutches from the floor and hurried out of the room.

"I hope you're happy now," the doctor grumbled bitterly. I stared at the floor.

"No. I'm not. I never will be until he wakes up..." I said before heading back to my room. I closed the door quietly behind me before sitting on my bed. It was about 6 or 7 feet from the window and I had a perfect view of the hospital garden. The grass was as green as could be and trees young and old dotted the landscape. Beautiful flowers of blue, red, purple, pink, yellow, and white were placed carefully around the trees and in random spots in the garden. The place looked completely serene. The song of a bird drifted lazily through the air and I closed my eyes.

* * *

'_Miles...' _My eyes snapped open. I was lying back in bed, staring at the ceiling. I looked out the window. Stars littered the sky and made it a beautiful sight to behold. The warm and humid summer air infiltrated the room and I sighed.

"I could've sworn... he just said my name..." I muttered. I was worried I was beginning to go senile at age 25. Really, could it get any worse? I couldn't wait any longer. I got out of bed and went to Phoenix's room. It must've been pretty early in the morning because the hospital was quiet. Quietly, I opened the door to Phoenix's room and looked in. It was the same as this morning. I sat down in the chair and stared at my lover's face for a while.

"Phoenix..." I whispered putting my hand on his cheek. It felt so cold and my heart began to pound. "Please be okay..." As carefully as I could, I crawled underneath the covers with him. I pressed myself against him and began to cry.

"Don't die on me."

* * *

**And so ends the second chapter. Dramatic enough? I'd say so. R&R please :)**


End file.
